The Unexpected Student
by CelestialGlobe
Summary: " Are you telling me you don't care why you're stupid? " Hermione asked. " Says the Mudblood, " he murmured. Hermione Granger is stuck with tutoring someone she really despises, and that's all because of a Professor Flitwick and a few Dementors. Hermione thought that this would be truly terrible.. but the outcome was nothing she expected.


**While this isn't a parody, it certainly isn't all dramatic- I can tell you that. It was an idea that I had for a couple of days and I thought to write it as a one shot. So, lemme know if you like it or don't like it please!**

**- Globe**

* * *

_Unexpected Student_

* * *

Hermione Granger was one day doing her best to make sure her books didn't fall out of her bag as she walked down the corridors of Hogwarts. Though, it wasn't exactly a promise of course. Her bag was a bit torn at some areas, which meant a higher chance of books littering the floor.

She was on her way to the Gryffindor common room as she already came from the library, freshly stocked with new reads to keep her busy during the coming weekend.

She almost passed the Charms classroom when Professor Flitwick called her inside.

" Is this about that essay sir? " she asked as she walked in, unsure if Flitwick hadn't noticed that she'd already turned it in early. " I put it on your desk just before I left. "

" No, no, miss Granger, " said Professor Flitwick shaking his balding head. " A student of mine has been having trouble in here with a couple of spells. I was wondering if you could just help him. "

" Well that's no problem, Professor, " said Hermione. She was rather excited at the thought of tutoring. She had a slight suspicion that it was either Harry, Ron or Neville as they did show their weaknesses in Charms an abundant amount of time to show one thing. They needed help.

" Wonderful, miss Granger! He'll be here tomorrow! "

* * *

The next day, Hermione'd made sure that she had everything she needed for the student. She'd even made a checklist of what they'd went over in Charms for the past few weeks.

But just to make sure, Hermione took the checklist she'd made on a spare bit of parchment and read through it as she entered the classroom. She overheard what seemed to be the last few words of the conversation between Professor Flitwick and a student.

Hermione made sure that she didn't actually run into the Professor. He wasn't exactly the tallest person in the world.

" Oh! Fantastic, Miss Granger you've arrived! " Flitwick beamed. " Over there, you can see that Draco Malfoy is waiting for you- "

" Wait a second- " Draco cut Professor Flitwick off. " Are you telling me that I have to work with _her_? "

Flitwick furrowed his thin eyebrows. " Yes, unless you'd prefer spending more time in _detention_ I believe I can arrange that, " he said crossly.

Draco folded his arms and slouched down in the seat near the window with a disgruntled look.

Professor Flitwick then looked to Hermione. " I'll be at a meeting- the Dementors are getting a little wild and Headmaster Dumbledore needs to make sure all his students have souls. I'll be back in, say- an hour perhaps? "

Hermione nodded, trying to keep in her frustration that she'd have the task of teaching Malfoy spells that he failed in. The idiot.

Professor Flitwick walked out of the classroom, but after a few seconds, he peeked his head through the doorway and said, " oh- and Filch is going to be patrolling the hallways, so if something goes out of hand, Miss Granger... "

" Oh, trust me Professor, " said Hermione reassuringly. " Nothing's going to go out of hand. "

" All right then. Draco- _behave_. " Flitwick went down the hall, but left the door half open.

As soon he was out of earshot, Hermione turned to Draco.

" Something's going to go out of hand, " he muttered to himself as he picked at a piece of lint. He then looked up at Hermione with a sneering expression. " If something goes wrong in this- "

" I know, I know, " said Hermione wrinkling her nose in disgust as she sat across him. " Your _father's_ going to hear about it. "  
Now that she knew who she was helping, Hermione wasn't sure about this lesson going successfully. She was hesitant, because the same question rang in her head: How do you try to teach someone you really don't like? Someone who's your enemy?

Hermione opened her textbook and tried to ignore Draco's rudeness. As if ' rudeness ' was what was the worst about him.

" Okay, " she said. " It looks like you've been having trouble with the lessons on basic wand-work... These are things we've been learning since second year- how exactly are you having trouble? "

Draco rolled his eyes. " Aren't you supposed to try to explain these lessons? Why're you asking me things I don't really care about? "

Hermione wrinkled her nose. " Are you telling me you don't care why you're stupid? "

Draco got up and raised himself from slouching till he sat normally. " Says the Mudblood, " he murmured.

Hermione slammed the textbook closed. " Listen, Malfoy. You're lucky that I'm still staying here- if it wasn't for Professor Flitwick asking me to help you, you wouldn't even leave Hogwarts until you got the concept of what the spell _Wingardum Leviosa_ does. Go ahead- insult me all you want, but I don't want to engage in a battle of wits with an unarmed man. "

Draco furrowed his brow. " Are you done now? Or are you going to say an entire speech. "

Hermione ignored more of Draco's snide remarks. Teaching straight from the textbook didn't help, plus the lesson would go by slower. So, with a flick of her wand, all the desks in the classroom moved to one side. She stood up and set aside her chair.

" What're you doing? " Draco asked as he stood up from the desk. Once he did, the desk magically moved all across the room and crashed into a couple more of the desks that were piled into the corner.

" If you won't pay attention to the textbook, then I suggest this could be a good alternative, " said Hermione actually smiling for the first time while in a room with Malfoy. " Get out your wand. "

" I don't have to do tha- "

" _Get out your wand_. " She hissed.

Begrudgingly, Draco took out his wand, Hermione her own.

" Okay, " she said after sneaking a glance at the textbook. Hermione took an old and dusty lamp from a cupboard and set it on a table. She then walked back until she was across the room and pointed her wand at the lamp. "Watch. "

After a couple of seconds, Hermione said: " _Wingardum Leviosa_! "  
The lamp slowly levitated about a foot off the desk in sync with Hermione's wand. She turned her head and saw Draco actually- _paying attention_? CALL THE PRESSES!

" Make sure that your wand isn't too off center from the object you want to lift, " she said trying to be calm and composed. Hermione didn't want to cause any distractions.

" _Wingardum Leviosa_, " Draco said blandly.  
The lamp made a shivering motion to get up in the air, but after two inches, dropped with a soft, " clink! " to the table.

" You have to try and jab at it when you cast it, " said Hermione trying to be assuring. " Y'know, be confident with it."

" Again why? " he asked, raising an eyebrow.

" Well spells work like this: Would you listen to a person that has no self confidence and doesn't know what he's doing? Or would you listen to a confident wizard with the ability to cast the hardest of spells? " Hermione said.

" The second one, " Draco said as he looked back at the lamp.

" Okay, then try again, " said Hermione almost about to crack a smile that he actually answered what she was about to label a rhetorical question.

" _Wingardum Leviosa_! " Draco jabbed forcefully in the air with the wand. In fact- with so much force that the lamp zoomed straight upward and crashed into the ceiling, the glass broke and shards fell on the table and littered some parts of the hardwood floor.

Hermione snickered at this.

" What are _you_ laughing at? " Draco sneered.

" Nothing, nothing. "

" No, it was something, " he said turning towards Hermione. " Why don't you try it as hard as I did? "

With the second lamp ( this time it seemed brand new ) set on the table, Hermione stepped back, knowing that Malfoy was watching her.

" _Wingardum Leviosa_! " Hermione said, jabbing at the air like Draco did. The lamp too, bolted straight upward and crashed into the ceiling.

" IF I HEAR ANYMORE NOISE FROM THAT CLASSROOM IT'S DETENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU! " Argus Filch shouted from the corridor.

Hermione jumped. What if Filch went and told Professor Flitwick what had happened? He'd probably never trust Hermione to tutor anyone else again.

Besides, the lesson with Draco wasn't going too bad. Maybe he was a little snippy- but not too bad.

" If I hear more of that old man's voice I'm going to have to hex my ears off, " said Draco as he looked at the mess of glass.

" You really shouldn't say that about the staff, " said Hermione.

" Why? " Draco asked turning towards her. " 'S not like they can hear me. "

Hermione shook her head. " Let's get back to work- "

" _Wingardum Leviosa_! " Draco pointed at one of the desks, and it slowly started to move upward until it towered directly above Hermione. " I think I got the point of the spell now, Granger. "

" Oh- okay then, " she said slowly moving towards the textbook after hearing the desk go back to the floor with a light thud. " Alright then, there's the summoning spell. D' you know that? "

" No. " Draco replied flatly.

She nodded, even though Flitwick had been going over this spell for the past two days in Charms- but then again, Harry said he had no idea what was going on.

Hermione went and got a quill from Professor Flitwick's desk. She set it on one of the desks that weren't tipped over sideways.

" This is what you do, " she said. Hermione pointed her wand at the quill and said, " _Accio_ quill! "  
The quill flew from the desk and landed in Hermione's hand. " Now you try. "

" _Accio_ quill! " Draco said pointing at the quill in Hermione's hand. It then traveled from her hand and ended up in Draco's.

" I hate to say it but you're a rather fast learner, " said Hermione. " Why is this hard for you? "

" It's not a big deal. " Draco said with a tone for the first time that didn't sound all drawling. He went and picked up his books from the table. He went toward Hermione and looked at her with an eyebrow raised. " Now I hate to say this. Especially to you- but thanks I guess. "

" You're welcome. " Hermione said trying hard not to explode at him saying, " WAS THAT SO HARD? A SIMPLE _THANK YOU_ OR A ' YOU'RE NOT A MUDBLOOD GRANGER! ' . You know what? KEEP YOUR THANK YOU! Leave Hogwarts stupid!"

They both walked out of the classroom, but not before cleaning it up and arranging it how it was when they came. As they walked down the corridors, Hermione said, " Why do you always call me that _name_? "  
But she quickly regretted asking it. All of a sudden she asks a question like that?

It took a while, but Draco actually answered by saying, " There are reasons, but I'm _not_ telling them to you of all people. "

He took a left and went to the Slytherin common rooms, while Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

" So wait- you're telling me that you actually had to be in a room with _Malfoy_ and actually _teach _ him? " Ron said after Hermione explained what had happened to him and Harry.

She nodded. " I was about to come down here but Professor Flitwick caught me and asked if I could tutor Malfoy on some charms. "

" Oh that's _disgusting_! " Ron said with a stinky expression.

" Hermione, maybe you should actually try coming here quicker so you wouldn't have to waste your time with 'im," said Harry as he wrote down random answers to his Divination homework.

Hermione shrugged. " He got the concept pretty quick. Even _I _was surprised. "

Ron snorted. " If I was stuck in a room with him for an hour- I would've pulled a Bat Bogey hex 'r something. Dunno how you managed to keep your calm. "

" How _were_ the lessons though? " Harry asked looking up from the sheet.

Hermione shrugged again. " It was interesting, " she said with an eyebrow raised. " It wasn't so bad. "

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading, and feel free to review!**


End file.
